


Orange Nakagawa

by Charientist



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen, Hironobu's Bakery, Inter-Clan Communication, Noticing the Uchiha Isolation, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Watch!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: Hironobu makes an Uchiha friend





	Orange Nakagawa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [watch not one another out of fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873744) by [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate). 

> Thanks to Umei for research help, LilacChica for a last-possible-minute beta that helped me pull this together, and Tsurai for helping me name it. Orange Nakagawa is the sweet Nakano talks about and will get to make in the immediate aftermath.
> 
> I planned more plot than ended up here, but I have no idea when/if I'll have time to write and add it.

Hironobu kept up a warm smile as the young Nara and Uchiha walked away but let it fall into an uneasy frown as they rounded a corner and stepped out of sight.

He’d never thought about it before, but the Uchiha used to live at the center of the village, didn’t they? Hironobu had been clanless at the time – hadn’t yet won over his lovely Ageha with the strength of his wedding cake – and thus even less aware of clan-based politics than he was now.

But in retrospect it seemed odd to him that the Uchiha had been moved so far, practically to the edge of the village. He couldn’t take fault for it, but the idea that there might have been another bakery here before providing treats for orphans and he’d in any way replaced them –

And the poor boy who’d smiled so bright but seemed so startled at his welcome, so surprised that anyone else would want to help!

Well. He appreciated that Shikako had brought it to his attention.

...

“How did the bakery go today?” Ageha asked as Hironobu settled into bed behind her.

He let out a heavy sigh into the back of her neck. “Well.”

She was quiet for a moment as he curled around her and relaxed into her warmth. “You’re home late for nothing but ‘well.’”

“Hmm. I have a Clan question.”

“From a day you’re not talking about? This should be interesting.”

“Are we in a silent feud with the Uchiha?”

He pulled back a little to make space as she turned in his hold to face him, clearly alarmed. “No. Should we be?”

He thought of Shisui’s bright, uncertain smile and an orphanage that hadn’t received pastries for eight years. “I hope not.”

She scowled and pushed his shoulder too lightly to do more than rock him back. “Sweetness, I would love to hear about your day when you’re done mulling it over.”

He laughed. “Aa, Shikako-san brought a friend by the bakery today.”

“An Uchiha friend, I presume? Do I need to drag this potential feud out of you?”

“Sorry, love.” He grimaced. “I’d say Uchiha-san seemed unsure of his welcome, but it was more like he was certain he was unwelcome. And he was quite surprised when I offered to help the orphanage.”

Ageha blinked. “The orphanage?”

Hironobu shrugged. “The bakery that used to treat them was destroyed in the Kyuubi Attack.”

She stared at him a moment longer, then sighed. “Okay. Sure. That’s reasonable. And what are you planning now?”

He turned to look at her in surprise and she just gave him a wry grin back. “I think I know you well enough to recognize that look by now. And to recognize a situation you won’t leave alone”

Hironobu huffed and reached out a hand to thread their fingers together as he considered it. “How many fires would it start if I hired an Uchiha?”

...

“You have oranges,” Nakano said, her face somehow more inscrutable than before.

Hironobu hummed in response and decided he’d have to accept guessing for the foreseeable future. “You want to try one?”

Nakano blinked before giving a sharp nod and accepting the fruit Hironobu passed over. “The skin is quite delicate, so it’s easy to peel but also very easy to bruise without realizing.”

Nakano nodded along as she efficiently stripped the rind and separated a single slice. She hesitated for a moment before popping the slice in her mouth and biting down.

“Hn.”

The sound was neutral, but she was staring at him with wide eyes, visibly startled. She stared for several more seconds as he started to feel concerned before her eyes fluttered closed.

That at least was a universal expression. Even though Hironobu wasn’t an Akimichi by birth and hadn’t grown or bred the oranges himself, he couldn’t help a sense of pride as he watched the Uchiha savor it.

“It’s sweet,” Nakano said after finally swallowing, staring down at the remaining slices of orange. “Really sweet.”

Hironobu hummed in agreement before leaning in with a conspiratorial smile. “I used them in the recipe that got me this bakery. And my wife, of course.”

Nakano looked back up at him and blinked again. Hironobu was more certain now that this was an Uchiha expression of deep surprise.

“I’m sure your wife is pleased to be an afterthought.”

He shrugged. “She does the same to me. It was the cake she fell in love with first, after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Japanese doesn't have/use the kind of pet names Hironobu and Ageha do here. I am deliberately ignoring this for the sake of portraying a relationship dynamic over portraying linguistic integrity. Working in Kishimoto's world, I feel no shame for this.
> 
> (Notes edited 10/11/2019)


End file.
